Sought Out and Found
by luckypixi
Summary: "Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you" Raphael stays true to his threat and Castiel's past catches up with him. Slight Dean/Cas. Plenty of action in later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**Ok, this is again post-apocalypse, with Dean/Cas. **

**Not slash, though has definite mentions ;)**

**A follow up from something said in 5:03. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Dean looked down at the prone body laid out in front of him, a single tear running down his cheek. The breeze caught up and gently lifted a side of tan material, flapping it up over a trouser clad leg, folding. He reached out a trembling hand to pull it back to where it should be, smoothing the creases out of the coat.

He looked up, begging the heavens to rethink, to show some mercy.

_How had it ended like this?_

_

* * *

_

It had started like any other hunt; he, Cas and his brother had been called by Bobby to check out possible demon activity in Illinois. They had travelled through the night, Castiel riding shotgun, Sam slowly falling asleep in the back seat, exhausted from nightmares he had suffered the night before.

'I could help him' Cas' soft voice broke through his thoughts. 'To stop the nightmares, I mean.'

He looked over at the angel. 'You can ask dude, but I don't think he'll say yes.' He shrugged.

Cas tilted his head, a motion he did every time he was confused. 'But if it helps, why would he refuse?' he asked.

'Sammy's not the kinda guy to accept help. He'd rather struggle on by himself than admit defeat.' Dean patted the angel on the knee, a dismissive, but reassuring smile on his face. They travelled the rest of the way with the music turned down low, Dean quizzing Cas on the artist and track name, delighted when Cas got them all right first time.

* * *

They had reached the motel early next morning, waking up the slumbering motel clerk.

'Two rooms please. One single, one double.' Asked Dean, putting down his weapons bag, wincing at the metallic clunk it made on the floor.

The clerk, a young looking scruff of a man raised his eyebrows and looked at them each in turn, analysing them in his mind. Which one was the single and who was sharing the double? Having seemingly given up, he handed them two keys, his eyes still narrowed, a smirk on his face. 'Have a nice night' he added as they made their way through, craning his neck as they went pass, as though the motion would give him all the answers he needed.

* * *

That afternoon, after a well deserved sleep (during which Sam had vacated to the library) and after Dean had pulled himself away from Castiel (that guy sure was a distraction); they had travelled to the location that Bobby had told them, a large, abandoned warehouse, which Sam told them used to house cars.

'Strange place to keep your car' noted Cas, which set Dean off into chuckling.

They had split up, Sam on his own, Dean with Cas, both taking different directions. Sam would be looking at the upper floor, Dean and the angel, the basement area.

They both trod carefully down the stone steps, which were surprisingly steep, which Dean found out when he nearly cart wheeled down them. Castiel grabbed him just in time, steadying him with a firm hand on his forearm. They then made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels, which smelt of must and soil.

Castiel stalked stealthily behind Dean, his eyes peeled, scanning the darkness for any sign of demonic activity. There was nothing, which set his suspicion into overtime.

'Dean-'he started, but was shushed by a flick of the humans' hand and a finger to his lips.

'Hear that?' whispered Dean, head tilted to his right side. His eyes narrowed. 'Is that rustling?'

Cas listened closely, his own head tilted. The silence was deafening for a few moments, the pressure intense. 'I cannot hear anything Dean' he said plainly.

Dean shook his head. 'Must've been a rat or something.' He shrugged, though it was clear he was still listening.

They walked forwards a few hundred more yards, turning through a corner and coming to a large room, with machinery in a corner. A huge metal staircase ran around the top of the room, a viewing platform of some kind. In the darkness, Dean could just make out a car parked in another corner, though its make and model he couldn't make out.

'Cas, I don't get this. Demons would've realised we were here by now' he turned to the angel, who was looking up at the staircase.

'That's what I was trying to tell you before' Cas told him, looking around with a frown on his face. 'It's too quiet to be demons.'

Hackles now definitely raised, they both raised their weapons; in Dean's case his gun, in the angel's one hand bare and the other clutching his angel knife. Walking forwards slowly, on foot at a time, they edged towards the other side of the room, the darkness and silence pressing in on them from all angles. Dean flicked his head over to Cas, checking his was coping ok. He needn't have worried; the angel had his knife raised and eyes narrowed in concentration. He felt a swell of love and pride and looked forwards again.

After several tense minutes there was a massive bang, static burning through the air with the force of a hurricane. What looked like two barbs of horizontal blue lightning jetted out of the darkness, a man sized gap between them.

Dean automatically brought his hands up towards his eyes, unwilling to be blinded. He felt Cas move in front of him, shielding him from the glare with his body.

The light suddenly dissipated, leaving white spots dancing in Dean's vision. In his momentary blindness, he felt Castiel tense in front of him.

'Cas, what is it?' he asked, feeling out for him.

Then a deep voice thundered from the darkness.

'Castiel. I told you I would find you.'

He recognised that voice. A dark face, illuminated with Holy Fire in a rundown house they had squatted in for a few days. His hand, which had fisted up and caught in Cas's trench coat, moved forward as Cas took a step toward the voice.

'Raphael' He heard his angel breathe.

**Ooh! **

**This will be a multi chaptered fic (cos' obviously I can't leave it there **** )**

**Please let me know what you think, and yes there will be more action in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there. I apologise for the long time between updates... been a bit busy! **

**Here is chapter two, the start of the action! :D**

**Please read and review after- it'll make my day!**

Dean felt the air around him tremble as the, what he presumed was electricity bounced around the room from the Archangels' wings. With his hand still fisted in Castiel's trench coat he felt the material taunt as the angels shoulders tensed up, like a cat raising its hackles.

'Castiel. Today is that 'one day' you spoke about the last time we met' Raphael's eyes burned bright in the dim light, the room only being illuminated by the single orange streetlight outside and the fleeting lights of passing cars.

Cas took a small step forwards, still directly in front of Dean, protecting him from any attack that could come their way.

'Raphael.' Castiel spoke softly, having already experienced his elder brothers' rage and having no wish to do so again.

Raphael stepped forward, his shoes making booming noises on the floor, the human figure disguising a massively powerful entity within with ease. 'I told you, brother, I would find you. It was only a matter of time.'

'Why?' asked Castiel. 'After all I have done, the apocalypse averted, you still wish to kill me?'

Dean moved to stand next to his angel, taking a stand.

'I have already tried that, Castiel, and it did no good.' The Archangel told him. 'Even the Prince of Darkness killed you himself and you still came back.' Raphael's' head tilted, in a scary, yet probably unintentional mimic of Cas himself.

'Then what the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch?' Dean found his voice, anger and confusion coursing through him.

Raphael turned to look at him. 'As an angel, he cannot be killed. But as a human, that is another story.'

Dean held up his hands. 'No, like you said, old Lucy couldn't kill him in Kansas, and he was a human then!' Dean triumphantly stared at the archangel. 'So you can't kill him, whether he is an angel or not!'

'That's where your wrong boy' Raphael smiled a chilling smile at Castiel. 'Castiel, or Cas, as you've affectionately christened him, was not pure human when Lucifer killed him on the chosen field; he was still occupying a human vessel. His grace may have been drained, but he had a grace nonetheless. This means if he has no grace at all, he can be killed.'

Castiel stood listening to this, his brother laying out his face in front of his as easily as reading a children's book. He stared back at his brother in abject horror.

Dean was also having problems processing this himself. 'So, you want to what? Rip out Cas's grace, cos I got news for you pal, you're not getting anywhere near Cas!' he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the angel, who took a menacing step forwards.

'You think you can stop me? A small, insignificant human against the wrath of an archangel?' He let out an evil chuckle, shaking his head.

'Yeah?' Dean took a step forwards and started squaring up to Raphael, but he felt Cas grab his forearm, pulling him firmly, but gently backwards before he could say anything else. He relented, eyes scanning his angels face. He saw not fear, but defiance; he knew Castiel wouldn't back down.

'Raphael, brother, don't do this.' Castiel's voice showed no sign of begging for mercy, just trying to get the elder angel to come to his senses.

'I will kill you, Castiel. Mark my words.' With that, Raphael flicked his hand in a violent motion, sending Dean flying through the air, his back crashing into the glass windscreen of the car in the corner, smashing it, Dean sprawling onto the seat, unconscious. Glass shattered and fell back into the car, shards cutting into Dean's face, sending trails of blood down his handsome features.

'Dean!' shouted Cas, turning to run toward him. Within milliseconds, he found himself soaring through the air, his back connecting to the opposite wall with a sickening crunch.

Cas groaned inwardly as he felt pain shoot down his back, spreading throughout his body. He craned his neck, trying to catch as glimpse of Dean, wanting to know he was alright.

'Oh do stop fretting Castiel'

Cas turned his face forwards, finding Raphael now directly in front of him. He brother's eyes were gleaming with hatred.

Raphael pushed his face right into Castiel's, now almost nose to nose. Cas stared back, unblinking, defiant, caring more for Dean's safety than his own.

'What makes you so special?' The archangel hissed in a low dangerous voice. 'Why would our Father resurrect you not once, but twice?' anger radiated off of him.

'I don't know' whispered Castiel, through his pain.

'Well, by the time I've finished with you, you're going to be begging for His help!'

**Oooh. Another cliff-hanger!**

**Well, there may be another week or so before the next update, although I finish college this week, so it might be this weekend! **

**I would also like to make a request for prompts, such as one word to start a fic about- I'm wanting to do more one shots. (Although I can't guarantee I'll use all of them'**

**Thanks for reading and please please review!**

**Luckypixi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. Sorry for the delay!**

**Ok, this is a bit more violent, but I'm sure its not something you haven't all read before. **

**Enjoy and please review- let me now what you think!**

Castiel bit back a cry as Raphael's fist connected with his face with a sickening crunch. Blood spattered the wall as his head snapped around.

'You're going to wish that you'd stayed dead the first time I killed you!' growled his brother, face pushed right into Cas'.

Castiel spat out a mouthful of blood, which landed as a puddle at his feet. He looked his brother straight in the eyes. 'What's happened to you, brother?' he whispered.

Raphael's face changed into an ugly sneer. He brought his elbow up into Castiel's side, winding him, making him double over. 'What's happened to me? I'm tired.' He spat. 'Of being second best. First Lucifer, then Michael and now you' he moved backwards, surveying Cas as he gingerly straightened up.

'What gives you the right-as not even an Archangel-to be blessed by our Father? Resurrected twice! A feat only other accomplished by the Holy Son himself!' he threw his hands into the air, a gesture of total confusion.

'I've already told you, Raphael. I don't know why our Father has brought me back to life. Perhaps because I can serve further?'

'And the others who have perished could not? Uriel? Zachariah? Are you telling me that you are more important?'Raphael smirked as Castiel looked down.

'I'm not saying that' Castiel spoke to his feet. He had no idea why God would bring him back, and again little idea as to why it would make Raphael so angry. He heard Raphael step forward; his face was roughly grabbed and flung up.

'What about me?' Raphael lashed out again, catching Cas on the cheek, splitting his lip. 'I've been a faithful son for centuries!' He hit Cas again, and again. 'I was serving our Father long before you were created.'

Castiel tried desperately to move off of the wall, but Raphael had him held there tight; it was if his back was superglued to the wall. He couldn't even lift his arms to defend himself- he felt frustration as his brother hit him into the stomach again, pushing air out of his lungs. He craned his neck, seeking out Dean. The hunter was still out cold, in his glass cradle that Raphael had flung him through.

He brought his attention back up to his brother, who was stilled in his brutal attack. He spat out more blood, groaning as he felt broken ribs rubbing together. He would heal them later.

'You think you're something special' hissed Raphael.

'No' whispered Castiel, shaking his head.

'You do.' Raphael nodded his head. 'And I'm going to put a stop to that. Without your Grace you are mortal. Then I shall kill you. For good.'

There was a metallic sound and Cas looked down; Raphael had taken out his sword. He watched with wide eyes as Raphael stepped forward.

Raphael was mere centimetres from Castiel when a lone, but powerful voice rang out through the darkness.

'You can get your frigging hands offa' my Angel right now!'

**Ok three guesses who that is?**

**Another cliff hanger... Ch 4 will be posted maybe sometime next week. (Or this weekend.) Soon, anyways. **** Will be yet more violence in that Chapter.- I'm thinking I should higher the rating!**

**Please review- good or bad. Have I got Raphael right? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi- thanks for sticking with this.**

**Here's chapter 4- this is even more violence. A little bit of gore as well, so I have warned you. And plus I've given you a longer chapter to enjoy! :D**

**Please review afterwards- let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

''You can get your frigging hands offa' my Angel right now!'

Raphael slowly lowered his knife, eyes still locked on Castiel's. 'Dean Winchester.' He smiled. He turned slowly, another evil look on his face. With a flick of the wrist Dean was right next to Raphael; directly opposite Castiel.

'I suppose it is only right that you get to see this as well. Being a human I forgot you had never witnessed a De-Gracing before.' Raphael tilted his head. 'Now's your chance'

Dean tried to move his feet, arms; anything that would move. He was stuck to the spot. He turned his attention to his angel. Castiel's face was already coming out in bruises; below his eyes, on his cheek. Blood was running from his nose and staining his shirt from a split lip.

'What has he done to you?' whispered Dean, putting his hand out to touch Castiel's face, yet finding himself several centimetres short. Castiel look away, ashamed that he couldn't defend himself, let alone Dean.

Raphael knocked Dean's hand away, walking to stand between the Angel and the Human. 'You are now about to witness something which no human has ever witnessed before; the De-Gracing of an Angel.'

'What are you gonna do?' demanded Dean through clenched teeth.

'An Angels Grace is held within his wings. Throughout the whole structure the Grace is kept. The only way to cut out the Grace is to cut off the Angel's wings. And you are going to watch.'

Dean's eyes widened in shock and total horror. 'You sadistic bastard!' he growled. 'There's no way I'm gonna let you do that to Cas!'

Raphael crossed his arms and laughed. 'What are you going to do Dean? Attack me? I'm afraid you cannot do that.' For affect, as though he thought Dean had forgotten, he pointed to the floor at Dean's feet, reminding him that he was stuck in place.

'Raphael' he breathy, pained gasp signalled Castiel's entrance to the conversation. 'You cannot make him watch this! It's barbaric!'

Raphael grabbed a fistful of Castiel's shirt, mouth twisted into a smug, self satisfied sneer.

Castiel stared at his brother with an open mouth. 'You are insane' he whispered.

'Maybe' agreed Raphael. 'Though it makes perfect sense to destroy a weak link in the celestial chain. You.'

He turned to look at Dean, who was practically shaking with anger. 'Shall we begin?'

'You go anywhere near him, I'll kill you!''

'Somehow I doubt that' smirked Raphael. He turned to Castiel, knife raised.

'No!' shouted Dean. 'Sam! SAM!' Dean craned his neck, shouting at the top of his lungs for his brother.

'No ones coming for you' said Raphael calmly. He took another step forwards.

Castiel watched as his brother came closer, filling his vision, blocking out Dean from his sights. 'Brother!' he tried to squirm away as the knife came closer, and Raphael pushed him around, so his face was squashed into the dirty wall.

'Raphael, you son of a bitch!' he heard Dean shout.

Castiel held his breath as he felt the knife come closer, the only feeling his had was one of complete terror.

He arched his back as the knife bit into his shoulder, right at the joint where his wing met Jimmy Novak's physical body. He felt warm blood flow down his back, soaking into his suit. With wide eyes, breath coming out with sharp gasps because of the shock, he shuddered slightly as his brother began to _carve_ into him, his flesh being cut into. He couldn't contain his emotion any longer; he screamed, as loud as he could, if anything he thought the sound would make Raphael come to his senses. It did not such thing.

Blood spattered the walls in thick strands as Raphael kept cutting into his body, pulling backwards slightly, trying to manoeuvre the wing from his body.

Dean watched as Castiel was being _literally _pulled apart in front of him, wing from wing. He shouted at Raphael, called him every name he could think of, cursing his heaven, his God. Nothing worked. He screamed from his brother, for anyone. 'SAM. SAMMY!'

He cried out as a loud snap echoed around the room and Raphael brought his arm around sharply.

'One!' shouted Raphael. Blood dripped from something that Dean couldn't see; Cas' wing. He watched his angel sag against the wall, head tilted at an angle, mouth open in a silent scream.

'SAM!' he shouted again. 'You son of a bitch, where are you? SAM!'

There was a small bang behind him. He turned around, scanning the shadows. Finding nothing in those few seconds, he made to turn back, as Castiel started screaming again; Raphael had evidently started cutting into him again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two pinpricks illuminated in the light from the light above the ceiling. Almost like eyes, shining in the dark. He watched as a crouched figure came into view. Sam.

He watched as his brother put his finger to his lips, shushing him. Dean nodded and turned back to his angel, continuing to shout at Raphael as his brother put his plan into motion behind him.

**Sammy to the rescue! Next chapter will be Sam's point of view and will include his bit of action as well!**

**Sorry about another cliff-hanger- will have you in suspense for a few more days ;)- **

**Well, maybe updated by the end of this week. If not it'll be in about 3 weeks. (Warning you in advance!)**

**Please review- how do I write violence? Good? Bad?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Thank you for reviewing (if you have so far) I will reply to all I get! :D**

**This is mainly Sam's POV, just a bit of Dean's at the end- just a slight repeat of the violence so far- nothing new. **

**Enjoy and please please review!**

_20 minutes earlier..._

Sam watched as Dean and Castiel walked away from him, slowly and stealthily making their way to the stairs to descend into the lower levels. He checked the release on his gun and made his way up the stairs to his left, up to check the upper levels.

It was deadly silent and the darkness seemed to box him in, compressing the air around him, making it hard to breath through his adrenaline build up. Around him were boxes that were stacked with God-knows-what, just gathering dust, lining his rout around the small corridor.

Before they had left to go to this hunt, Sam had agreed with his older brother to have a maximum split up time of 15 minutes. After that they would try and make their way to each other again.

Expecting demons to jump out at him at any minute, he turned off his torch and raised his gun. He turned around at the first corner, gun raised and ready to fire. There was nothing there.

Sam turned around again, making for the next room which was to his left. _Odd _he thought. _Demons would be flying at me by now. _He jumped slightly as he heard a loud rustle. 'Damn rats' he hissed under his breath, walking slowly forwards. He turned sharply into that room, only to find it empty as well.

Confused and frustrated, he hoped Dean and Cas had found something interesting down in the lower levels. Deciding to leave them to it for their agreed 15 minutes, he pulled out his phone and keyed in Bobby's number.

'Sam? You at the location?' Bobby sounded surprised to hear from him.

'Yeah, Bobby. There's nothing here. No demons, no nothing. Just really loud rats' Sam heard Bobby sigh loudly at the end of the line.

'Must've been a bad tip. Seemed genuine though. You three better pack it in for the night then. If you're sure. Get some sleep, then come over here in the morning.'

'Yeah, will do' agreed Sam, hanging up.

'SAM!' he turned sharply as a faint shout of his name filtered through the floorboards.

'Dean?' he called, his voice sounding muffled to himself.

Hearing nothing back, he continued the way he was going, only to be stopped by another shout. 'SAMMY!'

Having no doubt that he brother was in trouble, he quickly turned and made his way back down the stairs to the first floor.

He crossed the room, then walked down the stairs that Dean and Cas had taken a few minutes earlier. Finding himself in even more darkness, he walked slowly forwards.

He jumped again when his brothers voice reached him again. 'You son of a bitch where are you?' Thinking fast, that whatever was happening to Dean or Cas could probably do without him barging in, he crept along silently, slipping into the room where Dean had shouted from, keeping to the back wall. Whatever Dean had got himself into, he was going to save him.

**Oooh. Sammy is coming! **

**The next chapter is up now (as you can see) cos I thought it would be too long a chapter if I put them together. It starts DIRECTLY after this chapter. That's why this isn't much of a cliff-hanger.**

**Please review – it'll make my day and put a smile on my face :D**

**Thanks for reading **

**Luckypixi**

**xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, straight on with the action...**

The scene that reached him was utterly horrific. A dark skinned dude had Cas rammed against the wall, a knife in his hand, digging into the flesh of Castiel's back. His brother was stood opposite him, watching, as though he couldn't move. Sam tore his eyes away from Castiel, the sight turning his stomach. _Who the hell is that guy?_ He thought. _I've never seen him before_

He inched across the floor, eyes locked in his brother, hoping to discreetly catch his attention. He cursed under his breath when his foot hit something on the floor, rustling. He saw Dean turn to look at him, though he missed him at first. Finally they locked eyes. Sam put his finger to his lips, and Dean nodded turning away again.

He silently crept forward, keeping low to the floor. The dark skinned guy seemed immersed with what he was doing to Cas, and seemed not to notice. Sam drew level with his brother, looking up at him from his kneeling position. They nodded at each other, Sam looking at the man in front of him.

'Nearly number two' he heard the other guy say, knife still thrusting in and out. He drew in a deep breath and winced as Castiel screamed again, convulsing against the wall in utter agony.

He felt a deep build up of anger and fury and gritted his teeth. He straightened up at speed and launched himself at the man, making sure his arm caught the arm that held the knife, making sure it didn't stay stuck in the angel. He caught the man off guard and he went hurtling backwards, though stayed on his feet. Sam fell to the floor with his momentum, winding himself on the hard floor.

He gingerly got back to his feet as the man he attacked came towards him. 'And Wonder Brother number Two' he sneered. Sam got into his fighting stance, but the Raphael came at him with lightening speed. Sam barely felt the blow as he went crashing into the wall, just a short distance from Cas.

Dean watched as Raphael struck his brother. He screamed out, 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' but it did no good. He thrust his legs forwards and nearly ended up flat on his face when he moved forwards. Evidently Sam had distracted Raphael enough to break his hold on him, and maybe... He turned to look at Cas, who had sagged to his knees, breathing at a fast rate, one arm up to steady himself against the wall.

'Cas' he breathed, walking towards him. Raphael seemed to be having a staring contest with Sam, who was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose.

He bent down next to Castiel, who turned to look at him, his face paler than usual. 'Dean' he whispered, reaching a blood soaked hand to grasp the human's shoulder.

'It's ok, Cas. I'm gonna get you outta here.' He assured him.

Castiel seemed to draw strength from Dean's strength, pulling himself up slightly more.

'You are not going anywhere' Said Raphael calmly, walking towards them.

'You know what, you son of a bitch, Cas it ten times the angel you will ever be!' Dean stood up, directly in front of his angel. 'You're just jealous that God brought Cas back and loves him more than you! You know what?' Dean brought himself up to his full height, expecting a blow from the already enraged archangel. 'Your no better than Lucifer. Cant get your own way, so you start obliterating the enemy. Your pathetic, just like your deluded brother!'

Raphael let out a roar of utter fury, coming towards Dean with his angel knife raised, intent of delivering the killer blow. Dean braced himself, and in the roar of the archangel, a hurried rustle was lost behind him.

Suddenly he could no longer see Raphael; a blood soaked, once tan trench coat stood in front of him, the wearer stood with arms raised.

'NO!' he shouted, moving forwards to push Cas out the way. But it was too late.

Raphael came at Cas with lightening speed, but Cas was quicker. Somehow he had grabbed his own angel knife, brandishing it quickly. He stepped backwards quickly, but was too slow; Raphael's knife slashed across his stomach, cutting a large gash into his flesh. He cried out and bringing up a blood soaked hand, he used his arm to block his brother's knife, bringing his own quickly up and thrusting it with brutal force, into Raphael's chest, piercing his heart.

Castiel stepped back quickly, knocking Raphael's knife to the floor. He watched as his brother sank to the dirty floor, a blinding light erupting from his eyes and face.

Sam and Dean shielded their eyes and Cas watched as an archangel died in front of him. 'I'm sorry brother' he whispered, which he was glad Sam and Dean didn't hear.

Castiel turned to look at a stunned Dean, who was still behind him and wearing a face of shock. Suddenly the full force of his wounds hit him and he fell to the floor, grabbing at his stomach, blood gushing through his fingers.

'No! Cas' Sam and Dean rushed to his side. 'Stay with me. Stay with me'

Cas watched as Sam pressed his jacket to his wound, giving him worried downwards glances.

He turned his attention to Dean, who was looking down at him with tenderness and fear. He blinked a few times as his eyes went into tunnel vision, his sight becoming darker and darker.

'Dean...' he whispered, before his whole vision went black.

**Poor Cas. Have I killed him? Haven't I?**

**Just wait and see... Don't worry I wont make you wait 3 weeks for the ending. Which is next chapter I'm afraid. Unless it's too long and I split that too. **

**Thanks for reading, please please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. **

**This is the penultimate chapter (one more to go)**

**This deals with the aftermath.**

**Enjoy and please please review! **

Dean looked down at the prone body laid out in front of him, a single tear running down his cheek. The breeze caught up and gently lifted a side of tan material, flapping it up over a trouser clad leg, folding. He reached out a trembling hand to pull it back to where it should be, smoothing the creases out of the coat.

He had sent Sam to call for Bobby, asking him to get down here to help out any way he could. Looking down, he watched as Castiel's eyes flicked beneath his lids, face pale, breath coming out in small gasps.

'Come on' he whispered, tenderly pushing a strand of hair away from Cas' forehead. 'Wake up. Heal'

He checked the angels' wound; a huge, deep gash carved deep into his stomach by the Raphael's blade. He started slightly as Castiel twitched. He looked into his face, heart jumping slightly when he eyes locked onto bright blue ones, which had cracked open blearily.

'Hey' he moved forwards, gently cupping Cas' face with his hand. Castiel whimpered slightly, face pressing into Dean's palm. 'I got you' Dean assured him. 'Your safe. You did it!' he tried to sound positive, but Castiel was out of it.

He watched as Cas's eyes rolled up into his head, mouth gaping slightly open. 'No. Don't do this. Stay awake.' He shook Castiel desperately, anything to keep him awake. 'Stay with me. Don't leave me!' Dean started to panic now, eyes streaming with tears. 'Cas!' But it didn't work. Castiel slipped into unconsciousness again.

Dean sank back onto his knees, eyes still locked onto the angel's closed ones. A series of loud footsteps interrupted him. He looked up to see his brother, walking towards him. Sam had a bruised face and his nose looked badly broken. Dried blood showed a trail down to his chin.

'You ok?' he asked him, as Sam knelt down next to him.

'Not really' sighed Sam, motioning to Castiel on the floor in front of him. Dean nodded and returned to his vigil.

'Bobby coming?' he asked without looking up.

'Yeah. Fast as he can. Why doesn't he wake up and heal himself. And who the hell was that?' Sam looked at his brother, demanding answers. He looked dazed, and maybe had a concussion.

'Sammy, I'll tell you later, right now-'

'No Dean you tell me now!' Sam looked angrily at his brother. 'Cas is my friend too, you know. I may not be as close to him as you are, but I care for him too. Who the hell thought he had the right to hurt him?'

Dean sighed. 'The guys name was Raphael.'

Sam blinked. 'The Archangel?'

'Yep. The one and only. He was the one who killed Cas just before you started the apocalypse. Then he came back, when we split up, and threatened to come back to kill him. He did. Well, at least he tried.' Dean didn't look up to Sam, still concentrating on his angel.

'How comes he cant heal?' asked Sam.

Dean shrugged. 'He had half his grace ripped out. The evil scumbag said it was kept in his wings. Maybe he's lost the mojo that helps him heal.'

Sam looked appalled. 'His wing? You mean he only has one wing?' He watched with an open mouth as Dean nodded wordlessly. He bent down and checked the angel's wound.

'It's not as deep as it looks. More than a flesh wound, but nothing a few stitched won't fix.' He winced. 'More than a few stitches.'

They jumped when another voice cut through the darkness. 'You two in there!' Bobby strode into the room, torch on and gun aloft.

'We're here Bobby. It's Cas-he's pretty bad.' Dean brought him up to date, once Bobby had come closer, telling him about Raphael.

'Jeez' Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled of Sam's saturated jacket and placed a clean towel he had brought with him. 'Let's get him in the truck. Get him back to mine. I can deal with it there better.'

Sam nodded, but Dean looked apprehensive. 'Should we wake him? See if he's in pain?' he asked, eyes once again scanning Castiel's face.

Bobby shook his head. 'Once we get him home, I can get morphine in him. He wont be in pain then.'

Sam looked impressed. 'Morphine? From where?'

Bobby gave him and impatient look, head nodding to Castiel, reminding him of his other priority. 'I know someone who works in a hospital, ok?'

Sam held up his hands. 'How're we gonna do this?'

Bobby motioned to Castiel. 'You grab his legs, Dean you grab under his arms.'

Dean hesitated. 'As soon as we get him up, the sooner we can get him outta pain.'

Dean nodded, shuffling over to Castiel's head. He bent down and gently pulled Cas up by his arms, watching as Cas winced when his back was strained. He nearly slipped on something wet and his stomach lurched when he realised he was standing in Cas' blood. With the weight shared by Sam, the two brothers soon got Cas outside and into the back of Bobby's truck.

'I'll get someone to bring your car back tomorrow' assured Bobby. Dean shot him an angry look.

'I'd rather have Cas alright right now' he said forcefully, jumping in the back next to Cas, gently cradling the angel's head in his lap.

Sam and Bobby shared a look, before climbing in the front and starting the ride back to Bobby's.

**Ooh. Poor Dean. :C**

**Bobby to the rescue!**

**Thanks for reading- I know I said this would be the last, but I think I can fit one more in! :D**

**Please please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. **

**I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter- I want to thank you all for reviewing, I love to hear your views!**

**This chapter concerns the recovery of Castiel, which is a long and winding one...**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Castiel groggily opened his eyes and slowly looked around him. He gasped when a dull pain echoed down his neck; he tried to keep his head still because it seemed to stop the pain. He recognised where he was; Bobby's house. He could tell this because it was warm and cosy, with wooden walls which bordered the entire house. He didn't, however, recognise the room he was in.

He heard the door open and resisted the urge to look; he had an idea who it would be. There was a weight that settled on the bed next to him, and a familiar hand grasped his arm.

'Hey, man. You're awake' Dean sounded happy. Cas looked up into his face from the position he was in. He saw worry lines in Dean's handsome face, and felt guilty at having caused them.

'How are you feeling?' Dean asked, eyes scanning him analytically.

Castiel paused, unsure at how he was exactly feeling. 'My neck, back and stomach hurt a lot. My head also feels painful.' He answered truthfully.

Dean looked perplexed. 'Oh. Is that all?' he asked with a sly grin. It grew when Cas nodded back earnestly.

'Well, we patched your stomach up; it's pretty much fixed, though we need to take the stitches out when it's done. Your back is bandaged, and has several stitches in it. And we now need to work on your neck, it seems.' He ran down what had happened during his angel's unconsciousness.

Castiel nodded. He had spent the last few days (or however long he had been unconscious) trying unsuccessfully to fight off the nightmares that had plagued him since what had happened with Raphael. He looked up at Dean.

'How's Sam?' he asked, voice full of concern.

Dean waved his hand 'Guy's fine. Swollen nose, though. He's been sat here next to you almost as long as me.' He looked down sheepishly. 'Cept' he went to get something to eat and sleep every now and again.'

Cas tilted his head in that adorable way of his. 'And you didn't?'

Dean tenderly took his angel's hand and leaned forward to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. 'I wanted to be here when you woke up. You've been out for four days'

Cas nodded, retaking Dean's lips. After a few moments they broke apart. Dean's heart swelled as he watched Castiel's face relax ; he had been terrified that Cas wouldn't wake up, he'd been out so long.

A question suddenly popped into his head.

'How come you didn't heal? I thought angels didn't go unconscious.'

Cas looked pained, turning away. 'Raphael took half my Grace. I can no longer heal. My abilities have been hindered. I am now unsure as to what I can or cannot do.'

Dean whistled; a low shocked sound which made Cas jump. 'What about zapping? You know, now you only have one wing?'

Castiel looked brighter. 'It takes me almost no energy to 'zap' as you call it. Unless I'm time- travelling; which I can no longer do, I presume.'

Dean nodded. 'Can I check your wound?' he asked, motioning at Cas' stomach. Cas nodded, trusting Dean, though feeling as though he had no say in it. He let Dean take control.

He watched silently as Dean bend slightly to push down the blanket that covered him, pull up his shirt (which Cas recognised was one of Dean's) and slowly peel off the bandages which criss crossed his abdomen.

'Look's good' Dean commenting, more to himself than Cas. 'Redness has gone down a little. Still looks sore though.' He bent down to retrieve something under the bed and then gently and tenderly, re-bandaged Castiel's stomach. He squirmed in pain a few times and Dean stilled to give him time to rea-just to the new sensations. After he finished, he turned to Cas himself, who was watching him closely.

'Look's like you'll live.' Smiled Dean, leaning down and kissing the angel again, who was quite happy to reciprocate.

'All right, you two , knock it off' Bobby's fond voice floated in from the doorway. They broke apart, looking over at the door, Cas hissing when he neck hurt again.

'You alright, featherhead?' Bobby crossed the room, looking concerned. Cas shook his head.

'My neck hurts' he told the older Hunter, who nodded and gently put his hand around the back of Cas's neck.

'Looks like tension.' He looked over at Dean. 'You can masseur him, boy.' Dean nodded.

'Yup' he smiled at Cas. 'Something to look forward to later, then.' He grinned.

Sam walked in through the door. 'Hey Cas' he greeted the angel, who smiled at him.

'How are you feeling Sam?' he asked.

The younger brother shrugged. 'I'm fine, Cas. Really. Nose is healing alright. It's you I'm worried about.'

'I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm sure it'll ease soon enough.' He assured Sam, who nodded.

'We'll leave you two love birds to it then' smiled Bobby, getting off the bed and walking out the room, closely followed by Sam.

Dean looked over at Cas. 'You sure you're ok?' he asked, still concerned.

'I'm not Ok, Dean. But I'll heal up eventually. It'll take some time to heal as I cannot do it celestially.' he winced.

Dean smiled tenderly at him. 'Don't worry, I'll help. We all will' he assured the angel, who smiled back.

The next few days were spent with Dean helping Cas, putting new bandages on his wounds and feeding him up with Sam's special chicken soup, which Cas liked.

Soon enough Castiel was back on his feet, his wounds slowly, but surely healing. Dean watched him, closely and was pleased with his progress. He also enjoyed giving Cas his nightly massages, which benefited more than the angels neck.

This afternoon they were sat on the deck at the back of Bobby's house, enjoying the sun and a cold beer each. Dean looked over at the angel; he had made massive progress in the last few months, though still suffered with terrible nightmares at night; he couldn't remember the last time when he had had a full nights sleep without waking up to Castiel's screams. He comforted Cas the best he could, holding him tight and whispering reassurances in his ear, which he hope helped.

Castiel caught his eyes with his own, smiling slightly. He had been grateful for Dean's help for the last few months; he wouldn't have got through it without him.

He watched with interest as Dean opened his mouth to say something, and earnest look on his face. But he closed his mouth quickly, doing an amusing impression of a goldfish. Dean looked away sheepishly.

The angel watched as Dean slowly inched his hand closer to him, gently placing it over his own. Dean knew that this probably wouldn't be the last time Cas would be hurt; but he knew now that he could deal with it. And one day, he knew, he would tell Cas exactly how he feels about him. But not today. Today Bobby had told them about a new hunt, which Dean would be taking Cas on.

Because whatever their mad, hectic, dangerous, invigorating, terrifying life threw at them next, Team Free Will would be ready to handle it.

**There you go. I'm a bit sad now it's ended, but rest assured- there will be more fics on the way :D**

**Please review and let me know your overall thoughts- I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I'd like to thank a few people for multiple reviews, which is very flattering; 67impala : Nath2704 : gnoing : Wolfa Moon : supermanlosh : Wolfgrowl : Miamars : Tina : Kay : Sandra**

**If I have missed any off I am very sorry and know that I thank you as well!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxx**


End file.
